Renji Yamada
Renji is the current 3th seat of the 11th division. Appearance Renji appears to be 28 years old and is a pretty tall and skinny person. He has green eyes and brown hair. Although he is skinny he seems muscular. Maybe not as much as others but noticeable. His favourite clothing is based on coats, long sleeved shirts, dark (mostly black) pants and in every case leather boots. Option one is black and white. A white long sleeved shirt, a black and sleeveles overshirt, black pants, dark brown leather boots and a black and white coat which is red on the inside. To spare his hands during combad he covered them in bandages and his Zanpakutō is held by a white cloth around his belt. Option two is a green shirt with black sleeves, black pants, leather boots and a gold, red and black colored coat. In this case instead of bandages he uses leather gauntlets to protect his hands. In his free time though he usually wears a loose red, gray and orange top and green hakama with tape on his lower legs. 315.jpg|Free time clothing Okita Souji png3 by mhdaisuki.png|Average daily clothing Ren Yamada.jpg|Daily clothing when he is feeling good Personality Renji is easygoing, open-minded, warm, caring, generous, friendly, advising, kind, and humorous. However, beneath the easygoing exterior lay a wise man experienced in the ways of the world, a seasoned and wily strategist, and an incredibly strong and powerful swordmaster. Although he appeared hedonistic, Renji's personal philosophies were ones of living life to the fullest, and following a path of one's own choosing. He was a firm believer that everyone had the power to create one's own destiny. He appeared laid-back because he understood that there were things in life he could not control, but he also believed that a person is fully responsible for the parts they can. From Neiro's point of view, Renji seemed lazy, but from an objective point of view, it could be seen that he understood that his brother was very misguided. Throughout the years after their parents death, Renji constantly asked Neiro what it was that he wanted in life, asking him if joining the Gotei was the destiny that he chose, or a path that others told him he needed to follow. Renji was particularly fond of tea, chess, and music. He later displayed skill at playing various instruments. He had shown himself to be an amateur botanist with knowledge of a wide variety of plants and their effects on the human body, though misinterpretation of some plant characteristics led him to accidentally poisoning himself. Jasmine, and Oolong are pronounced to be his favorite teas. Renji could be quite the ladies' man when the need arose, often flirting with various women he met on his travels. Some of these were older women but in most cases he stayed at his age class. History Different than his younger brother Neiro who was born in Soul Society, Renji had a past as a human. Still there is nothing known about his human past. He came to Soul Society long before Neiro´s birth not even remembering his name but got accepted in the Yamada family. In Soul Society he worked as a guard for the Kuchiki clan and kenjutsu instructor for many years giving him a huge advantage in his later life. Leaving his position as guard soon before Neiro´s birth he promised to watch him and discovered his shinigami powers soon after. He turned out to be one of the best students his academy had ever seen. During his time at the academy he often gave his younger brother lessons and assisted him as far as he could. The only problem was their different fighting style since Neiro´s zanpaktou was kido based and Renji allways hated kido. Before the death of his parents (how he called them) Renji accepted his position as a guard for the Kuchiki Clan again for a few years. At his work there he perfected his zanpaktou abilities and learned unarmed combat styles and other things from other guards leaving the Kuchikis impressed with his wide range of skills including cooking, gardening and tea making. At this time he got infected with the IELP-1 virus. Right after the incident he rushed home only to find a completely changed Neiro. Seeing that he would be no help at this point Renji returned to his position as a guard and tried to assist his brother by sending him money and giving him advice during the many times he visited him. After finding out about his brother joining the gotei Renji decided to travel around for a while and to join the Gotei himself after this travels in order to be able to protect his brother. Arriving in Soul Society he soon noticed that he had to improve. What was more than enough in the rukongai was not even close to enough here. Joining the 11th division as 4th seat he started his training but still completely refused using kido. During the seraphim invasion he assisted his former lieutnant with killing an archangel ranked seraphim. Story so far Seraphim arc Defeated arch angel Seraphim Belshirash In an intensive battle against the archangel Renji fought together with his lieutnant Takeshi and sucessfully defeated Belshirash. During the battle Renji got minor wounds like 2 broken ribs and a mildly bruised left arm. The highest damage was the financial damage. The backfire of Takeshi´s kido burned down the 11th barracks and together with them a small marijuana plantage Renji had. Fought lieutnant Takeshi The side effects of Takeshi´s newly obtained bankai caused him to go berserk and attack other shinigami. In a fight together with 2 other shinigami Renji got severe damage to his hearing thanks to Takeshi´s kido. But thanks to squad 4 and Renji´s healing teas he is mostly recovered. During this fight his zanpaktou developed a long black chain out of a bandage Renji had wrapped around the hilt of it. Zanpaktou change Renji had a short fight and a longer talk with his zanpaktou spirit where he managed to seal his zanpaktou again. The first time for years. (Filler) Rasetsu A side effect of squad 12 cure for IELP-1 caused Renji to reach Rasetsu condition. So far is unknown what causes a transformation and how it can be stopped. But still the virus is cured. Family Not remembering anything about his past as a human Renji quickly integrated in the Yamada family. He had a friendly relationship towards his father Iroh Yamada who was often proud of his adoptive son. His mother Rina accepted Renji very fast and even called him her son after a while in the Yamada family. But the best relationship was between Renji and his younger brother Neiro. As a teacher in not only the ways of the sword but also the ways of life he was a big part in Neiro´s life. Often seen as annoying by Neiro he never really gave up of his brother. Not even when Neiro was changed by the wish for vengeance for their Parents death. Powers and Abilities Techniques Other Abilities Shunpo Renji is a very skilled shunpo user. Not using it for transportation (since he enjoys travelling) but more for combat where he has proven to use untraditional methods. Unarmed combat During his years as a guard Renji learned many different techniques of unarmed combat Swordsmanship Renji is a master swordsman who incorporated techniques of warriors and assassins into his swordsmanship; though keeping out of any conflicts, he was considered the best swordsman in the rukongai for a while. His prowess was best renowned from having never lost a single battle and defeating a hundred bandits so decisively that he and the Yamadas were left in peace afterwards. Other abilities Renji was a very gifted strategist and tactician. His craftiness was best showcased by his skill at Chess. Renji was also a lover of music; he was a very good singer, and as well played many instruments. He had knowledge of many cultures, and history. He was also something of an amateur botanist, probably due to his love of tea, although this skill was not enough to save him getting poisoned, when he confused a rare tea plant with a poisonous one. Because of his love of tea, Renji was also an excellent tea maker and a wery skilled smith and weapon maker. Zanpakutō Unreleased Renji´s sword takes the form of a Daishō sword set that simply explained is nothing more than one Katana and one Wakizashi that look the same except for the length. In most cases only the Katana is used for combad and the Wakizahi only in case the first weapon gets lost or damaged. In rare cases both weapons can be used at the same time. In this case the long katana gets used to block attacks and he short Wakizashi is used to attack. Renji carries both of the swords on his belt held by a white cloth. Their tsuba shape is a 4 leaved clover. To release it Renji sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the command. When the flash clears, Senjin has become a Jian or a Chinese straight sword with a long chain attatched to its hilt. Shikai The blade is approximately seventy centimeters long and four centimeters wide, with the grip measuring about twenty centimeters long. If it is anything like a real-world jian, the sword is light and flexible, weighing less than one kilogram. The black blade of the weapon originated with Renji´s reryoku colour. The sheath is simple, dark brown and straight, adorned with a gold-plate inlay about midway down its length. The sheath's tip is rectangular, a typical trait in its Chinese real-world counterpart, but uncommon in Japanese swordmaking tradition. During the Seraphim invasion Senjin changed its appearance during a fight. The addition is a chain of unknown length (Since the full length has never been shown) that is attatched to the hilt of the Zanpaktou. To keep the chain from getting in his way out of combat Renji often wraps it around his left arm with a short part bound around his right wrist to be able to pull it quickly during combat. With the chain in addition the range of Renji´s attacks has increased but he still needs training to be able to use it as gracefull as his bare sword. Spirit Senjin´s spirit has the form of a young man appearing about 20 in traditional chinese monk robes. Not much can be said about his appearance but his personality is different. He can change from beeing a friendly master to a cold hearted person in seconds. It is safe to say that everything Renji knows he has learned from his spirit. Smithig, botanics and even the love for tea were forced into him by Senjin´s spirit. Inner World The inner world resembles a chinese temple-caste built on a cliff overlooking a wide area of grasslands, canyons, rivers and waterfalls. The castle boasts sixteen bedrooms, two gardens, a sword-making foundry, and stables. Stats Rasetsu Rasetsu is a medical condition in which the affected person gets shinig red eyes and white hair after getting injured. The real reason for this transformation is unknown but the transformation itself is combined with more sensitive hearing and smelling but also with increased bloodlust and also loss of the ability to think normally when in Rasetsu. The last effect is very weak in Renji´s case because he is sometimes able to break it and reach half-Rasetsu. History For a longer while Renji has been suffering by an unknown disease later diagnsed as IELP-1 Influenza causing him to cough making it appear like a normal cold. After a few weeks in the Seireitei his condition worsened to a point where he started coughing up blood. After he had been told to get checked at the 4th many times he finally gave up but the only result was the diagnose that it was uncurable and lethal. From this pont on he was given one month left and he decided to enjoy every second of it which got pretty hard because of the constant coughing. Some weeks later after sending blood samples to the 12th division he recieved a package containing the cure for the virus. But this cure is said to cause the exact condition. Abilities Tumblr m4p0myAXrJ1rr5vgyo1 500.jpg|Renji in full Rasetsu 319654.jpg|Renji in half Rasetsu The positive effects of Rasetsu are an increased smelling and hearing ability. The smelling effect is combined with the bloodlust and makes it able to smell larger concentrations of blood even it if is more than a mile away. Smaller concentrations can still be smelled on an impressive distance. The negative effects are increased bloodlust and madness. The bloodlust has reached a level where the Rasetsu is ready to attack other living beeings in order to drink their blood. A half Rasetsu drinks blood in order to become normal again. The madness aspect in Renji´s case is weak enough for him to be able to break out of full Rasetsu for short periods where he has the positive effects of the full transformation but without the negatives. The transformation to a Rasetsu appears fast but is in fact extremely painful and weakening the shinigami. The transformation back to normal form is even worse. Drinking blood seems to be the only way for a Rasetsu to reach the normal form again but the needed ammount of blood is much higher than for a half Rasetsu. Gallery Renji gallery 315.jpg 104014.jpg 524188.jpg fkml2h.jpg Okita_Souji__png3_by_mhdaisuki.png Okita.Souji.full.168094.jpg Okita.Souji.full.185635.jpg Okita.Souji.full.183394.jpg Okita.Souji.full.1294123.jpg Okita.Souji.full.1578839.jpg souji.jpg souji225_9790.gif souji-okita.jpg Okita-Souji-hakuouki-33427105-500-284.jpg heisuke_end1.jpg 3cc5120611170c038458e2271fef3927_hakuouki_shinsengumi_k.png Okita.Souji.full.369358.jpg Okita_souji_hakuouki_render_visual_novel_idea_factory.png 600.334077.jpg 600.340668.jpg 600.344137.jpg 600.363472.jpg 600.575185.jpg 600.627739.jpg|mega seductive look 600.1589398.jpg|who is the cutest kitty ? 338786.jpg 379895.jpg 413342.jpg|deal with it 569549.jpg 986751.jpg 1460968.jpg 169963.jpg 192693.jpg 202206.jpg 316717.jpg 379384.jpg 388497.jpg 388500.jpg 1489758.jpg|eating watermelon because he can 520594.jpg Okita.Souji.600.167403.jpg Okita.Souji.600.168041.jpg Okita.Souji.600.221239.jpg Okita.Souji.full.344756.jpg Okita.Souji.full.522006.jpg Rasetsu gallery ev2040.png okita_souji_western_uniform___rasetsu_form_by_fangkingagito1-d50t7g8.jpg okita_souji_render_2_by_fantasyedition-d51h3m2.png Souji-okita-souji-hakuoki-32890706-1104-805.jpg tumblr_m4p0myAXrJ1rr5vgyo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h19m58s2.png Konachan.com - 76377 hakuouki_shinsengumi_kitan japanese_clothes katana kimono okita_souji red_eyes sword weapon.jpg 319654.jpg 824756.jpg 316232.jpg 404172.jpg 527676.jpg Okita.Souji.600.176435.jpg Okita.Souji.600.349950.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei